


Wypróbowałbym tylu sposobów by cię uratować

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Chapter 679 coda, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Takasugi nie mógł pogodzić się z losem, który spotkał ich mistrza, zdecydował się spróbować jeszcze raz, porozmawiać z nim, przynajmniej jeszcze raz go spotkać.





	Wypróbowałbym tylu sposobów by cię uratować

**Author's Note:**

> Znowu inspirowane piosenką: "Save you" the Moxy, ostatnio wszystkie piosenki dla mnie są o nich
> 
> English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434686

\- Odnalazłem cię - szept delikatny jak trzepnięcie skrzydeł motyla rozbrzmiał w jaskini. Był wypełniony szczęściem, ulgą.

W jaskini runęło kilka kamieni. Przewróciła się ich sterta jak gdyby spłoszone zwierze je kopnęło.

Mężczyzna wszedł głębiej. Powoli. Po cichu. Donikąd mu się nie spieszyło. Przez dwanaście lat pragnął dotrzeć właśnie tutaj.

Może spłoszona istota go zabije. Może zabije go kilkukrotnie jeśli wyczuje, że jeden raz już nie wystarczy. Może. Nie ważne. Od dwunastu lat pragnął śmierci. Jeśli spotka go ona tutaj, powita ją z otwartymi ramionami.

Zatrzymał się. Nie chciał go straszyć jeszcze bardziej. Już za bardzo go skrzywdzili.

Zamiast tego zaczął mówić. Wciąż tym delikatnym, cichym głosem:

\- Powiedzieli, żebym o tym nie myślał. Że trzeba zabić "to" bez zastanowienia. Bez względu na to czym jest, w jakiej formie to spotkamy. Dziwisz mi się, że nie potrafię? - jego oddech zadrżał. Zagryzł wargę. Musiał nad sobą panować. Jego emocje mogły pogorszyć sytuację. Wrócił do mówienia delikatnym szeptem. - Rozumiem twoją wściekłość. Twój ból. Twój strach... Nie ma tutaj nikogo kto chciałby ciebie skrzywdzić - cisza. Kontynuował - Wiem, że mi nie ufasz, ale wiem też, że mnie pamiętasz, że mnie znasz - zbliżył się tam gdzie dostrzegł poprzednio ruch. Czuł, że był obserwowany. Dobrze. Miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia: - Myślisz, że mógłbym cię zranić? Że Takasugi Shinsuke, uczeń Yoshidy Shouyou, mógłby cię zranić?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Tylko cisza i odczucie, że ktoś go obserwował. Może znów zdecydował się nie mówić, tak jak nie odzywał przez długi czas się do Gintokiego. Może bał się, że jego słowa pokażą kim jest tym razem. Że jeśli nie spodoba im się to, co usłyszą, znów go zabiją.

Takasugi przybliżył się jeszcze o krok. Istota cofnęła się, ale pozostała w zasięgu jego wzroku. Mógł się mu wreszcie przyjrzeć.

Shouyou…

Te same oczy, rysy twarzy, każdy mógłby go rozpoznać. Był młodszy niż Shouyou, którego znał, ale to oznaczało jedynie, że jeszcze się nie zregenerował w pełni.

To naprawdę był on. Takasugi odnalazł go. Zobaczył go jeszcze raz. Wciąż żył...

Jego twarz była pozbawiona emocji. Oczy wpatrzone w intruza. Mięśnie napięte przygotowane do ucieczki. Mógł nie być ani Shouyou ani Utsuro. Nie ważne. To wciąż był on.

\- Nie jestem żadnym przeciwnikiem dla ciebie. Odrzuciłem mój miecz, moje dłonie drżą... Możesz możesz zmiażdżyć mnie kiedy tylko zechcesz. Nie zamierzam cię zranić. Proszę…

\- Zmieniłeś się - odezwał się w końcu. Ten głos... - Ty najbardziej się zmieniłeś.

\- Okazało się, że byłem najsłabszy. Pozwoliłem, żeby to mnie zmieniło.

\- Też jestem słaby.

\- Wieki walczyłeś z sobą. Nie nazwałbym tego słabością.

\- Przegrałem.

\- To dlaczego wciąż tutaj stoję?

\- To może się szybko zmienić.

Takasugi uśmiechnął się.

\- A co powiesz na to, że moglibyśmy razem umrzeć?

Shouyou, nie potrafił nazwać go jeszcze inaczej, odsunął się. Bał się śmierci równie mocno jak bał się życia.

\- Wystarczy opuścić tą planetę.

\- To nie zadziała.

\- Może nie próbowałeś wystarczająco długo? Bałeś się słabnąć. Bałeś się umierać. Tym razem przynajmniej nie będziesz sam. Mogę pójść z tobą. Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał. Nie muszę już jeść ani spać. Mamy dla siebie cały czas tego świata.

\- Dlaczego napiłeś się mojej krwi? Dlaczego to sobie zrobiłeś?

Takasugi uśmiechnął się. Shouyou mógł łatwo dojrzeć, że nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Został zabity dwa lub trzy razy, teraz ciężko było to zliczyć. Stracił trochę krwii. Często zapominał o jedzeniu i odpoczynku. Jego ciało jeszcze to wytrzymywało, więc szedł dalej.

\- Chciałem cię odnaleźć. Musiałem. Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej.

\- Po co mnie szukałeś?

\- Bo nie potrafiłem żyć w świecie, w którym by ciebie nie było.

Shouyou wpatrywał się w niego bez wyrazu. Nie był już wystraszony ani zły. Był zmęczony. Znowu jego życie nie zależało od niego. Znowu musiał poczekać aż wszystkie wiążącego go więzy rozpadną się.

\- Dlaczego przywróciliście mnie do życia? Gintoki obiecał, że zapieczętuje moje serce i już nigdy nie wrócę. Już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzę.

\- Kiedy ostatnio twoi uczniowie zrobili to, co im kazano? - uśmiechnął się na chwilę. - Chciałem cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć. Nie potrafiłem zostawić cię, zapieczętowanego i zapomnianego…

\- Powinienem zostać zapomniany.

\- Nie. Nie jesteś jedynie swoimi zbrodniami  
Gdybyś tylko mógł sobie wybaczyć...

Jego słowa nie docierały do niego. Gdyby tylko był pewny sposobu, w jaki mógł uratować go od jego cierpienia. Ale zamierzał się poddać. Nie mógł zostawić go jako kawałek mięsa owinięty pieczętującym papierem. Nie mógł...

I co z tego? Skoro jego słowa nie mogły go dosięgnąć, nie pozostało mu nic więcej do zrobienia. Nie chciał go zranić. Więc mógł jedynie zostać i przypilnować by już nikogo nie skrzywdził.

Takasugi usiadł, utrzymując dystans między nimi. Tyle wyszło z “nie poddawania się". Może też był tym wszystkim zmęczony.

Może wszystko zniszczył. W końcu był samolubnym dzieciakiem, ale kto dałby radę go powstrzymać. Przynajmniej mógł go jeszcze raz zobaczyć. Mógł usłyszeć jego głos. Mógł porozmawiać z nim.

Chciał powiedzieć mu jeszcze jedną rzecz. Może teraz to już nic nie zmieni, ale przynajmniej wreszcie mu to powie:

\- Kocham cię. Shouyou, Utsuro, każde imię, które cię określa lub określało; każdą postać pod jaką pojawiłeś się na tym świecie. Kocham cię. Cały ten czas cię kochałem.

\- Może dlatego że mnie nie znałeś.

\- Mówiono mi tyle razy, że nawet cię nie znałem. Możliwe. Jednak... Byłem w śpiączce. Tendoushuu chciało mnie zabić. Wysłali wszystkie możliwe siły. Ale ty się nie pojawiłeś. Nigdy się do mnie nie zbliżyłeś.

\- Nie chciałem cię zranić.

\- Więc wydaje mi się, że jednak ciebie znam - uśmiechnął się. Czuł się tak dobrze. Prawie zapomniał jakie uczucia towarzyszyły byciu przy Shouyou. Gubił się w samym patrzeniu na niego. Jeśli mógłby spędzić tak wieczność, jak wielkim byłoby to szczęściem. - Nie musimy donikąd iść - odezwał się znowu głosem tak delikatnym, że nie pamiętał czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej go użył. - Pozwól mi tylko być przy tobie.

Shouyou milczał. Przynajmniej patrzył już na niego w ten pozbawiony wyrazu sposób. Takasugi uznał to za wygraną.

Byli tak blisko. Mógł wyciągnąć rękę i go dotknąć. To mogłoby go wystraszyć, więc powstrzymał się od tego. Ale sama możliwość sprawiła, że się uśmiechał. Mógł poczekać. Miał całą wieczność...

Shouyou zbliżył się do niego.

Serce Takasugiego zabiło szybciej.

Shouyou odezwał się uważnie go obserwując:

\- Nigdy nie rozumiałem jak mogłeś patrzeć na mnie tak uważnie i nigdy nie odwróciłeś wzroku.

\- Może zakochiwałem się we wszystkim, co w tobie dostrzegałem - uśmiechnął się. Kochał wszystko w tym mężczyźnie. Każdą zniszczoną część, każdą słabość, każdą ranę. Od żadnej z nich nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Zakochiwał się tylko coraz mocniej. Z każdą wadą, z każdą cnotą.

Shouyou wyciągnął swoją dłoń w jego stronę. Takasugi zamknął oczy. Może już całkowicie oszalał, ale nigdy nie czuł się bezpieczniej niż kiedy był z Shouyou, niż teraz.

\- Tyle cierpiałeś... - dotknął jego zranionego oka.

\- To nic, to nic - mówił lgnąc w stronę dotyku. - Teraz jest już dobrze. Teraz jest już dobrze, - przysunął się bliżej. To mogło wystraszyć Shouyou, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Nie odsunął się, nie drgnął.

Po tylu latach to było tak dziwne czuć czyjeś ciepło.

Poczuł jak Shouyou go obejmuje.

Tego było aż zbyt wiele.

Takasugi wtulił się w niego z całych sił jakie mu pozostały.

Myślał, że na wojnie stracił już wszystkie łzy. Mylił się. Zachował kilka na tą chwilę. By móc w końcu zapłakać ze szczęścia.


End file.
